


What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other, as if I once accidentally stole a bag of twizzlers, based off a true story, pot, stoner js AU, this is based off Freesmooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off freesmooches stoner J AU where John laurens and Thomas Jefferson like to hangout and get high.If you ask John Laurens what’s the worst thing he’s ever done he will tell you.One time he was so high he accidentally stole a bag of twizzlers from a store.





	What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done?

“Just come over it will be fine. You probably need a break anyways.” Thomas reminds him, John can’t help but feel a little nervous at the idea. Especially if Alex found out he was hanging out with his enemy Thomas Jefferson. “We’ll get so high you won’t even be able to remember Alex’s name, and all the dumb shit he does.” He can hear the grin just from his voice alone. The idea suddenly feels extremely tempting.

“I…” John trails off, it sounds better than sitting in his room, upset at Alex.

Fuck it. What could possibly go wrong?

“Alright.” His resolve crumbles easily, anything sounds better than sulking. “I’ll be over in a bit.” He adds, this was better, being away from  this apartment for a few hours would cool his head.

 

-

 

“No look, you pinch the ends just like this-” Thomas smacks his hands, taking the joint from him. “Make sure the paper is sticking.” Thin fingers expertly twist the paper- trying to salvage the mess John has made, its obvious he can’t. “Put this one in the bowl. We’ll keep trying until you can make it correctly.” Thomas adds dismissively, despite his tone he looks more amused than annoyed. John nods once as he scrapes the blackened ash from the bowl. Putting the fresh herb in.

“That’s the third bowl.” John warns him as he packs the small turtle shaped bowl with as much cannabis as he can fit. Once he’s satisfied he presses his finger against its tail so the carb is covered, he lights the pot quickly only holding it against the grinder plant briefly and inhaling. 

“Yeah and can you still remember his name?” Thomas snickers, Holding the smoke within his lungs John gives Thomas a sharp glare before blowing the smoke out at his friend, refusing to say anything as he passes him the bowl. “That’s what I thought.” He retorts smugly.

After another tense session of trying to correctly roll a joint, John can feel the munchies kicking in.

“Before we start another, let’s go get some snacks. I’m starving dude.” John changes the subject, both of them quiet for a second, staring at each other.

“Let’s go.”

 

-

“No. Fuck we can’t go in there Thomas. We’re high.” He reminds him, his expression panicked as he tries to push stray strands of hair from his face- or no, he needs to cover his face. Holy shit, he needs to do something instead of pace outside the store. They still had what 30 minutes of light before the sun set completely, and walking home high with bags of food probably wasn’t the brightest idea. 

“Let’s just put on sunglasses.” Thomas suggests, pulling the aviators from his collar of his shirt and pressing them on his face. Brilliant! Yes! “Shit I can’t see anything in these, it makes it too dark.” He adds, he can see Thomas frown. 

“It will be fine, we only have to wear them inside.” John remedies pulling the shades free from the center pocket of his sweater.

“Right, what could possibly go wrong?” Thomas ask dryly as John blatantly ignores the comment, pulling his ponytail free, letting his curls spring back to life and hide the sides of his face. Extra measures of precaution.

The doors slide open as they don’t hesitate to B-line straight for the snacks, not bothering to grab a basket as they load their arms up.

“Chocolate.” John mentions.

“You’ve got chocolate right here.” Thomas retorts, gesturing to himself. John lets out a miffed chuckle, rolling his eyes before grabbing his friend by the arm and pulling him towards the candy aisle. Both stoners can’t help but stare in wonder at the aisle for a long time. John can feel himself salivating at the idea of eating the candy. Snatching the chocolate off the wall, he pauses seeing the red twizzlers.

“I want.” He starts, plucking the bag off the shelf, his hands full of snacks as they try to balance the chips, chocolate, gummies, twizzlers. Picking up whatever else impulsively sounded appealing to them to put in their arms.

“What if we make s’mores.” Thomas breathes the words out with a soft realization.

“Say That again and I might start kissing you.” God, he can’t wait to get home and eat his snacks. Especially the goddamn twizzlers.

“We can use the twizzlers as straws.” The brilliant idea slips out. Both of them pause, marveled at the idea of getting chocolate milk. No, that would be disgusting with twizzlers, or would it?

The debate turns hot as they argue on the logistics of if milk can taste good with licorice. Tossing the food on the conveyor belt, John focuses on the task at hand- Not letting the cashier know they were high as fuck.

Pressing his lips in a thin line, John tries to keep his expression neutral as he holds the twizzlers with an iron lock grip. Once he got out of the store, he could eat these on the way home. Perfect.

“15.71.” The cashier tells them, sounding too bored to care about them. John pauses, trying to squint through the glasses as he shifts the candy under his arm, reaching for the wallet in his back pocket. Holding the wallet up close to his face as he thumbs through the billfold desperately trying to find a 20.

Handing it to the cashier he takes the change and shoves it back in his pocket. Shooting Thomas a grin as they grab the bags. Turning away to walk towards the doors John pauses as he slips the wallet back in his back pocket.

The twizzlers.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

 

The panic must be obvious on his face as his pace slows, Thomas moving next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders affectionately. “What’s wrong?”

“I forgot the twizzlers.” His words come out in a high pitched panic.

“Nah dude, they’re under your arm.” Thomas assures him, moving him along.

No wait.

Fuck.

“No.” He starts “I forgot to pay.” He adds. Thomas pulls back, he can hardly see the expression he’s making through the sunglasses.

“Want to go back and pay?”

Uh.

Fuck. 

He can feel himself cracking under the pressure. 

“No. Keep walking.” He manages through gritted teeth as they keep walking. John can feel the anxiety building as they pass by the security guard. Stepping out of the store John practically tosses the glasses off. “Holy shit. Oh my god.” He moves to hold the twizzlers in his hand. “It was an accident.” He tries to defend himself to Thomas who is busy laughing. “I stole something.” His pace picks up briskly. Speed walking quickly towards the apartments. Turning back he looks at Thomas who is following after him at a much slower pace. “Thomas, I’ve never stolen anything in my life!” He raises his voice. Holding the twizzlers up and shaking them at him.

“THOMAS. I STOLE TWIZZLERS.” He panics.

“Uh oh.” Is all he can respond with, John hardly notices the phone in his hand.

“We gotta go fast.” He practically breaks into a sprint, Thomas on his heels with much more leisure.

“What’s wrong John?” Thomas feigns innocent.

“Thomas! I. Stole. Twizzlers.” He panics more. “What if they call the cops.” He stops running to turn and look at Thomas who is cackling evilly.

“Oh man, I think I hear sirens.” John practically jumps from his skin. A mixture of a whimper and yell escaping as he starts running again.

Thomas can’t help but tease him, chasing him, the camera on his phone recording. “The cops are coming for you John!” He yells as John stops running, yards ahead of him. He rubs his face in panic, letting out a whine in frustration and then turning to run again.

As they get back, John practically rips the door off the hinges in panic, tossing the twizzlers with ferocity into the room as the bag slams against the wall and bounces onto the ground. John ducking inside as Thomas follows him in, still recording John as he slams the door shut and locks it. Pressing his face to the door to stare out the peep hole.

“Oh god, I’m gonna die, Thomas what if they take us to jail?” He panics. Thomas just grabs his arm, giving him a small push to walk inside and pick up the twizzlers off the ground.

“Eat them so no one will know.” The solution seems to stick with John as he picks up the package without question. Opening the bag of twizzlers. Pressing multiple in his mouth.

“I’m so ashamed.” Is all he can manage between mouthfuls.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a true story.  
> I am not proud.  
> Don’t do drugs kids. Don’t accidentally steal candy.


End file.
